untitleD as of yet
by janahjean
Summary: about an assasin and his friends and their adventure
1. Chapter 1

Normally I make it a point to kept tract on the progress or rather lack of progress of any improvement I got when it comes to composing fiction, thats why I make it a point to put the complete date when I start or when I continue a story. Problem is I made an error on this one, I forgot to tag the first day I poise an ink and start this story but im still lucky to manage to pin point an estimate coz the next paragraph of the story got a date on it. This was written way back around july 2005 which make this a 5 year old manuscript! Hurray!

To continue, this is downloaded verbatim on this website coz im too lazy to do edit and I since of old, I dont ask for my relatives tips or suggestion on how to write a proper grammar sentences because im the only writer in the family that..of

* * *

this is inspired by Ragnarok online. And there's no chapter, I suck at starting and ending chapters...

Joseph look with mistrust and resentment at the trio who finally succeeded in entrapping him somewhat.

The trap was beautiful. Joseph grudgingly admitted as he stood in the middle of the encircling hex ground-being careful not to move even an inch of a muscle least he suffer being electrocuted.

" At least one of the hundred traps I paid for- paid off!" Lynx, the female hunter of the group said with relief.

"Wonder how long he'd been here"Sarah, the full support priestess muse out loud. She look with amusement at the littered of empty milk can which puddled by Joseph's feet.

"Well, if he had SAY something, he'll probably catch our attention much earlier" Knives, the crusader grumbled unhappily. "Not even a pip, a squek—JESUS!"

"Maybe Lynx had hex also his mouth," Sarah teased. And burst laughing at Sarah's sputtering.

"I'm no whiz!" Sarah was huffing with indignation. "Who were they kidding? Wizard are almost the same as witches for all I care!" she was thinking.

They return their attention back at the masked assassin. Now that they finally caught the guy after many years starting way back in their novice days -they don't know what to do with him.

"now what?" Knives said out loud their combined thoughts. They glare at Joseph seeming to convery that this is his fault.

Joseph glare back as defiant as ever.

Sarah remembered their novice days where Lynx, knives and herself was already a party and she saw that same look today as that novice days ago, where joseph wearing a flu mask and an eggshell hat pick a picky card and fought them for it with that defiant glare.

"first lets release him and THEN get his equipment and items AND release him," she said out loud now.

Sarah and Knives look at her in shock.

"sarah we shall just let the Knight Errant deal with him,"lynx offer.

Sarah shrugged cheerfully, "Its just a suggestion!"

Knives scratched his beard and eyed the assasin. "I think we can get good prices with his stuff," he announce. Unlike the girls, Knives had spend more time on the market square and is well-informed with the current prices.

"let me hear it" Lynx said firmly dragging the boy on a sleeve and the 2 went out of hearing range.

Sarah squat in almost unpriestly fashion in front of the trap and look at Joseph with a frank but admiring stare.

"Oh a wound!" she exclaimed pointing at a cut on Joseph's arm. She look back at her friends and seeing them trying to kill each other on shares, she gleefully whisper a spell at joseph. "heal! .heal!"

joseph sweat-drop completely taken aback by her level one healing and all.

Forgetting himself he blurted, "Why arent u interested in the conversation?" 

Sarah change her green feeler with a big ribbon and then change it back again to feeler. "Im not interested in earning zennies, but my friends they're lovely people, they give me free rein in picking any loots or items I like- I have lots of them in kafra...stuff like head gears and such..."she shrug "...im not just interested thats all" she ended

She gave him a final grin before she stood up and met her approaching friends.

"Well split his equipment three ways" knives was saying, "and lets do whatever we want with it..if we found a card-well just sell it and have zennies"

to which sarah agreed readily.

"okey, lets get to work pipz" lynx clap her hand just to keep things going. She studied the trap and had spotted the lock-in mechanism when Sarah said,

" IF we surrender him to the Knight Errants we're suppose to provide evidence right? To charge him with?"

Making lynx paused. Her mouth clamp in concentration and then said, " I think I still got pictures of him stealing our loots somewhere..." she sat down and then began rummaging her knapsack.

After awhile, she produce a girl's diary. "Told u I got it in here somewhere!" she wink at Sarah and the three watch excitedly as Lynx open the book.

Joseph' s curiosity was piqued especially at their reaction but in his spot, he cant see a damn thing!

"oH my god! Im so fat!" Lynx was saying totally horrified.

Knives was giggling hysterically, "look at our party name!"

"i was pressured!" Sarah, for the first time, was cross.

Fortunately for Joseph, a sudden gust of wind swept in and the pictures scattered on the ground. Some of them was in his line of sight and sure enough he can see the three novices in the foreground while he was picking something else in the background.

Lynx, yellow-haired and wearing a ribbon, was sticking her tongue out at Knives, who ever since then favored anything that got good defense against melee attack, like the safety helm he is wearing- awas attacking a picky. Sarah, violet-haired got a smiley mask and was sitting by knives side.

Lynx was gathering the shots and tucking it back into the diary, looking quite harass. "Darn!"

Sarah sigh and cast boredly, "Increase Agility!" causing Lynx to feel so much better.

Later...

"Sarah don't look" Knives order primly after succeeding in tying Joseph's wrist and ankles and let him lie on the ground like a sack of potatoes. Joseph's green eyes was shooting daggers at Knives. If only looks could kill.

Then almost like an afterthought, "You too, Lynx"

Lynx grin fractured and the two girls chorus whinely, "WHY?"  
Knives was feeling mad. "coz ure girls. NOW do it!"

Lynx grumbled under his breath as the two turn around out of respect and obedience. Knives only order in a shout rarely.

"darn but I feel like a low-level thief"Knives, a crusader not only in job but by heart moaned as he kneel down and began to strip Joseph in obvious distates.

He first remove the guy's jur, his boots, mocking manteau and assasin mask and sakkat. And pile them together by his side. 

"you need a haircut, man. No wonder you wear a sakkat." he told the guy, actually softening a bit coz with Joseph's face completely exposed the assasin didnt look quite sinister.

Joseph bare his fangs at him.

Knives ignore it and produce a dagger . "jesh and to think since your profession requires stealing and all, they could at least have provided u guys with a descent costume to wear instead of this bandages, " he commented.

Lynx snort her agreement. "they probably stole bandages from mummies, wash it and then hang it to dry on Morroc," she said.

Knives almost change his mind in completely stripping the guy. "im finished" he announced

Lynx eagerly turn around and was crestfallen. "with the way you almost shout to save our "purity" I thought you had him NAKED, " she complain.

"Im not peeking,"sarah meanwhile sang, her eyes still covered with both hands


	2. 2

"if we remove his clothes, its worthless. And we cant take him with us WEARING not a thing!" Knives argue.

Sarah's imagination took over and she giggled at the picture.  
"let's leave him with his pants,"Lynx retorted. "As for his shirt, we can have it repaired y' know and sell it off. If he had it upgraded, it will worth so much more, slotted or not."

Knives open his mouth but words fail him "oh alright: he surrender.

Lynx switch her attention back at the assasin. She look at his white hair and green eyes and instantly got a crush. "my gadh, youre handsome! AND cute!" and as if salivating is not enough, her eyes turn into heartshape.

Joseph sweatdrop a second time.

Knives cleared his throat and remind her dryly "then this could mean your 12th marriage right? Honestly Lynx arent you feeling even a SLIGHT regret in wasting all those millions for the weddingS?"

Lynx glared at him. "none of your DARN business Knives"

Knives back off with raised hands. They were interrupted by a piercing cry and they all look up expectedly and sure enough Lynx white falcon came into view.

Lyla perch into Lynx's shoulder and nip the girl's ear demanding food.

"i just feed you three hours ago!" Lynx complain as she turn about to go to her knapsack.

"feed my grand peco too while youre at it!" Knives added . He turn to joseph and began to stripped him out of his bandages.

"STOP!" joseph utter in a clip, harsh bark and to prove his unwillingness he began to buck and wiggle.

Knives tried to pin him with his free hand. "Calm down will ya? You could be hurt. The sooner this is over, the better we all will feel!" he told him.

Both boys tried to ignore Sarah's yelp of pain as she wandered off by herself with her eyes still close and bump into things like stones, trees and such.

Joseph ignore the command, unfortunately his swiftness cant help him now thats he's being pinned down. Knives was a vit-strenght crusader and his arms weighs about a ton.

Kinves onl y had to wait a little bit before Joseph exhausted himself into a heap.

"knives yer not yet finish?" Lynx return with an eyebrow raised.

"he's wiggling about like an eel!" the crusader complained.

Lydia with her quick eyes spotted something and with a finger began to pull what would have been the beginning of the bandage-clothes. "pull this and the rest will come undone" she instructed Knives.

Knives seemed impress "where did ya learn it?"

"from my ex-husband" lydia replied archly and turn about to look for Sarah.

Knives began to pull and he had an uncomfortable vision of seeing himself reeling a fish line. Only to be brought back to reality which was turning into a nightmate, as he saw varied length of different scars criss-crossing Joseph's naked torso. Judging from the clean and straight way cut, most were wounds from knives and swords. But a hit from an arrow or 2 plus a flail also showed up.

Taken completely by surprise by all of these and how the assassin had survived, coz Knives to throw up. He run at a safe distant barely holding on and then throw up.

"i told you to stop" joseph whisper.

The girls return towards their friend out of alarm and concern. They hadnt miss Knives movement and wonder what went wrong or what had happen.

"are you alright?" Lynx cried as she rub the guy's back.

Sarah was casting meanwhile spells at a distance. She had decided to forcibly order Kinves to eat green herbs when her heal, cure, status recovery and finally blessing did not help cancel out the sickly green complexion of his friend. She was about to say so when-

"its the assassin. His scars are..." Knives confess with difficulty, then he trail off, mute.

Curious the two women left Knives and approach Joseph . Joseph was far too busy trying to chew the ropes that bind his wrist after he successfully relocate his wrist from his back to his front to see their reaction.

Sarah took it all in one look and hug Joseph shamelessly, "poor guy! You oughta had team up with a priest! Im sorry im not there"

Joseph who hadnt been approach and buffs by a priest or an acolyte after graduating from novice was touch by Sarah's gesture. He hadnt been consicous with his scar not until Knives made a big show of puking and now, he is embarrass by all this fuss.

Lynx hadnt allow time for joseph to reflect as she kick him with a boot. "Darn you! Dont try to escape! Behave will ya!" she bark.

"lynx!" sarah yelp her name aghast at her behaviour.

"sarah!" lynx imitated. "that guy is an assassin and hereof a survivor. Look at those scars. I dont thin hell appreciate being babied, " she explained impatiently.

"Jesh. His bandage is much a PARt of him than just MERE clothing" she remark.

Knives was surprise into laughter. A sure sign he is recovering as he reach the girls side.

Sarah stood up and the three look down at Joseph with the same intensity as before that joseph reacted with the same resentment.

" we couldnt bring him with us half-naked. It would be awful if people gape at him and his scar." sarah pleaded at her friends.

To which the 2 agreed. "But my extra armour wont fit him" lynx said with a shrug.

"mine neither!" knives seconded.

The three look at each other stump but lucky for them a poring came into view, drawn by the pile of equipment.

Lynx wanting a part of the loot without a do grounded the poring without mercy. "those stuff are mine!" she yelled.

Knives wince while sarah who hadnt touch a poring since their novice days was shock at Lynx's brutality.

Lynx stoop over to pick up something, an unindetified clothing and produce a magnifier. It was a slotted cotton shirt.

She throw it at Joseph. "get dress" she said.

Which was a lot easier than done for Joseph had bounded wrist which left the three scratching their heads again.

"I think..." joseph finally rasped the words out, " you should trust me a bit by letting me clothe myself. I cant fight the three of you unarmed after all."

the three sigh. They got no choice.

Later...

Lyla's alarm cry alerted the three. Knives had just finish retying Joseph's wrist and they had just walk 30 mins when that cry came.

They tense up in preparation as they spotted a mob of orc ladies and orc warriors coming their way.

"darn! We just step into their territory and they see us! What bad luck!" Lynx moaned as she change her arrows into fire arrows.

"ill be the bait. Sarah support us!" Knives said as he charge ahead of them.

Sarah was too busy mumbling "magnificant" and could only nod her head in answer (which is pretty useless since knives back was on her]

with that long spell out of the way, Sarah easily cast "angelus" "blessing" and "increase agility" at knives.

"gloria!" lynx was screaming but joseph doubted whether its because of fear or excitement as the fast archer already nick her first victim even before Knives could reach the crowd.

"Gloria"

"blessing" "increase agility" sarah cast it out in rapid succession at Lynx and then hersself. Breathless, Sarah sit down to gather strenght.

"magnum break!" knives was casting meanwhile.

Joseph, ignored, wonder if he should make a run for it. He knew battles and this one seemed a fifty-fifty chance, but he knows one factor that could even the tides, question is, where they aware of it?

Lyla Was also doing damages even without orders. Her piercing cry lost in the noises of armor clashing into armors.

Lynx forgetting to defend and stay put with Sarah, who had catch enough breathe to do a "kyrie eleison" at her and a "gloria" move closer and closer to Knives. Unfortunately, a sudden influx of new orcs and HI-Orcs seperated the group into twos.

Lynx and Knives became aware that theyre surrounded!

Despite Lydia's agility she cant miss all the blows at once and her life is fast vanishing. Knives being a veteran on mob attacks had just a thing for this kinda emergency as with his last reserve of SP, he perform "Sacrifice!"

Sarah who fast replacing her bone wand with a stunner and was ready to clubbedf one orc in order to get thru to her friends was embrace for an assualt, found out that the impact that she was expecting rebounded from her and to Knives

"/omg"

"heal!" sarah quickly heal knives despite the mobs.

Joseph who was left to his own device, havent got the heart to ask help as Sarah ignoring the excited mob that is attacking her concentrated on healing Lynx and Knives. Only then did she heal herself.

Joseph's natural agility made him a difficult target and it almost looks like a dance as he evade the blows coming his way. He wonder if he can kick AT Least a foe but fear haing a broken ankle.

And then..."what the..." a tingling sensation invaded his body...it was afeeling he hadnt experience before ….

"imposito manu"

he gape at sarah in confusion coz the girl had cast it on him. He heard about the spell but feeling it for himself ...it was different. More intense.

"i think this will be our end" Sarah told him with soft, sad eyes. She ignore the mob attacking her.

Joseph got the feeling the girl got no SP left—which is a creepy thought in the middle of the battle.

"im only sad coz me and my friends will no longer have more adventures. Well, I want to die with them..." sarah continued, "while you,., you dont have to die at all...Just go" and with that, she turn around to met her fate bravely.

Joseph easily break the bondage with his new found casted strenght while his ears continued to pount at Sarah's words.


	3. Chapter 3

He moaned. He was angry at Sarah for being darn angelic and good and brace, he wish she had just been selfish and left him to die but...Joseph hadnt experience such saintliness before and knew he had to pay her somewhat.

Well, he cant tell her forthright about that right? So, he had to make up an excuse to help her out. Inspiration hit him.

"Im an assassin, a man for hire...if we got ourselves a deal...you and your friends will not die." he said now.

Sarah gape at him as if he had just grown another head. "you and what weapon?" she snorted while now she and her friends are using their dwindling supplies of red pots to survive.

"deal me!" joseph snap forcibly left-clicking sarah.

Sarah who was trying to save 1.4 million zennies for a cranial buckler forcibly handed joseph her 1 million and the jur which was a part of her loot.

"What are you doing?" Lynx was yelling when Sarah seemed frozen in place.

"i trust you. God bless." sarah whisper to joseph's ear.

"BB" Joseph was wearing a triumphant grin as he broke the fly wing from his pocket.

Joseph vanish.

Knives realize something. "you fool!" he accused sarah hotly. "YOU SHOULD NEVER TRUST an assasin!" he informed her harshly.

"im ...sorry." Sarah answer. Her emotions wreck at the scolding plus joseph's smirk which is imprinted on her head, she cant concentrate.

"hey, SNAP out of it! We can still get out!" Lynx yelled at her.

"/SRY"

"/SRY"

Sarah gather her composure and she distance herself and began a level 5 HEAL until she reach half her SP. Only to consume it with "Blessing" and "Increase Agility" for all 3 of em.

"I got no SP!" she yelled in panic, later.

Lynx squeezed her eyes shut. "my gadh! Is this the end?" she asked hersel.

"Teleport Sarah! Save yerself!" Knives order.

"I CANT LEAVE YOU GUYS!" Sarah yelled, her tears streaming down her face. "If I did that-ill be no better than that assaSIN!

She barely got the words out of her mouth when the surrounding orcs simply began to drop like flies around them.

"huh?" the three exclaimed confused.

Ten minutes later...

They were sitting down, impatiently waiting for for the magnificant to take effect so that Sarah could heal them all in a damn hurry. Lyla gave out an alarm cry which alerted them all. And they saw joseph approaching.

Even though weak, his life still in the red line and only his level ten HP recovery to support him, Knives angrily stood up and unsheath his MURAMASA at Joseph.

"oh you THOUGHT we died! And you came back to loot over our dead bodies aint ya! Well sorry to disappoint you buster!" knives was hyperventilating with rage.

Joseph ignore him and choose to address Sarah. "mission accomplished, ma'am. Sorry it took so long to find you guys, im not in your party."

"What do u mean?" Lynx demanded confuse as she stood up and push Knives weapon down.

"Err, we got a deal." Sarah who was till sitting explained softy. "And I quess...he save our lives. That was our deal." she look doubtful herself.

"He only FLYWING-darnit!" Knives was still angry.

"Spoken like a thief at heart." Joseph told him sarcastically. "Actually I doubt if you guys believe me either, so, I..."he produced a grand circlet from his left hand which he had keep hidden behind him and raised it.

"...from the orc lord hisself." he said casually to the shock audience. "thats why the mobs died so quickly."

the three were stun.

"Now, I'll give this to you...if you please just hand me back my equipments." Joseph said casual like as he throw the grand circlet to the ground.

Lynx and Knives followed the GC's trajectory. They seemed hypnotize.

"that stuff cost a lot more than yer equipments y' know." Sarah pointed oujt just in case, joseph hadnt notice.

"I feel naked without em." joseph replied bluntly.

Knives and Lynx shake off their trance. "s' okey" Lynx draw the words out as she throw the ninja suit and boots.

Knives followed when jospeh didnt make a move to pick the suit AND the grand circlet. He dropped the assasin mask, sakkat and the accessories.

Joseph nod hi head impatiently for Sarah to pick up the grand circleet and then only then did he pick up his equipments.

Joseph sigh in relief as he donned his ninja mask and sakkat and he feel much so better without his face exposed like earlier.

"when we met again...: he told them, his green eyes going impersonal and cool "...Ill try to steal that GC. BB!" he yelled "HIDING!"

the girls sight and almost in unison

"DETECT"

"RUWACH!"

"/swt"

joseph, exposed once more glare at them to hide his embarassment and broke another flywing.

He vanish

OFFTOPIC: I quit playing ragnarok a long time ago so im not updated with new stuff like maps, new equipment and cards okey?

**cricket chirping**

Err any reviewers out there?

…..

LOL


	4. 4

Three days later in Prontera...

Knives cleared his throat. "lynx you had spent more time than your share wearing that GC. Quit showing off an' give that to Sarah." he told the girl as they were sitting in the busy acolyte avenue section.

Sarah was embarrass but Lynx didn't care at all.

"Last..." she pleaded and return once more to telepathically talking to a cute priest wearing a solar gelm beside her.

Knives got a feeling Lynx was trying to hook another husband and give up.

Sarah who was getting mob by first job people asking for a warp to GH and a payment of 2k opened her mouth to plead Knives that theyll move to another safer quiter location, but without meaning to she broke the fly wing in her pocket.

"WAHHH" she exclaimed, startled to find herself at the sanctuary.

"Wahh" Knives was surprised to find Sarah gone.

"Wahh!" even Lynx who was about to compare Sarah's and the priest's skills exclaimed.

"where are you?" Knives demanded via party chat. "Why did you vanish?"

"i broke the fly wing by mistake. /sry" she replied.

"come back here. Use tele" Kinves suggested.

"ok." sarah cast increase agility on herself and was eager to rejoin her friends when her eyes saw a lone figure kneeling in the much ignored cemetary beside the sanctuary.

What caught her interest is that, the assasin with his back on hers, reminded her of the assasin three days ago. The height, the build, the sakkat is –it took her awhile before it registered that the assasin before her now is INDEED the same guy!

She remove one of her vit clip and replaced it with her hiding clip and cautiously tiptoed as near as possible to the assassin and perform "HIDING"

She was grateful that the assasin couldnt detect Hiding and she prayed that her level 1 hiding cast long enough for her snooping!

Just to double insure her protection, she hide behind one tombstone and peer ahead at the scene.

"Elana." joseph caress the tombstone in front of him lovingly. Why? Why do u have to die?" and joseph wept. Sad embittered tears that wreck Sarah's heart.

"SARAH!" Sarah had completely forgotten her friends and Lynx's scream thru telepathy made her junp in surprise.

"Teleport!" she yelled

Joseph heard her and twirl about but only saw the residue of the spell effect.

"probly one of the lazy acolyte" he remark as he dry his tears with a hand. He shrug off his sad feeling and began to walk in a typical male assassin fashion with a jur by his chest. He got business to do.

"Morroc please" not trusting acolytes, Joseph gladly paid 1800zennies to the right side kafra to warp him back at home.

Two days later...

"Are you sure he CAN be trusted?" Lynx whisper at Knives while casting the smiley-wearing acolyte in the distance.

"he got enough level to have a warp portal ability, Lynx." Knives replied as he pull his peco in a standing position. "and besides I already paid him" he added sheepishly.

"sorry if we disturb you mister. I got no memo to Al de Baran" sarah was saying to the acolyte meanwhile. She felt embarrass resorting to paying her way like this.

The acolyte was annoyed at sarah's blabbing while he was still opening the portal. And was grateful for the mask which hid his expression for if these guys saw his face, they might recognize it as one posted on the wall and was wanted for "scamming"

"Morroc!" he had a /memo place in Morroc that is far from civilization as possible and to which unsuspected people could easily fall prey to aggressive monstger; if they surviced and report it, the acolyte is by then already in a different place. The plan is brilliant.

"lets go" Lynx said brusquel, quickly stepping inside the portal . They had voted to go to Al de baran to exchange their kafra points to prizes and also coz its their favorite place in the world.

Sarah and Knives followed.

Only to have a surprise of a lifetime!

"!" Almost simultaneously, they exclaimed wordlessly finding themselves in the MIDDLE of the desert.

Joseph who thought himself securely alone and was naked in the middle of the oasis gape at them with water trailing from his hair, to shoulder and chest. He was halfway towards his things when the guys SHOWED up!

He recover sufficiently to cover his lacks of clothes by hiding in the water and gaze at them in helpless rage-for his clothes are piled beneath their feet.

"this is not Al de Baran" sarah solemnly annuonce after a look around.

"WEVE BEEN SCAMMED!" Lynx howled as she stomped her feet up and down.

"THATS MY CLOTHES!:: Joseph yelp as he bear witness as his clothes got trampled on. Jesus, if it werent for the priest presence, he could boldly go and choke the life of the hunter and the crusader.

Lynx look down at Joseph's fury-red face, put two and two together and howled again-this time with wicked glee. "hahahaha"

Her kneed buckled and she rolled on the sand holding her aching stomach and between burst, squek. "I-I thought –we—h-had it -WOR-hahaha-Worse-hahaha!:

Joseph was fuming. Knives went down from his grand peco and tried desperately to make Joseph's clothes look as new.

Knives is aware that they were lost and if theyre to get out of here ..they need Joseph. "Stop it Lynx" he commanded his friend.

Lynx manage to control herself, stand up and grin at Joseph. Knives look at joseph with chagrin while Sarah blush.

Joseph snarl. "go away. Leave me be!"

"not if I can help it" Lynx chirp.

Joseph tried and eventually succeeded in controlling his rage. A pause. "fine" he said impersonally.

Somehow conveying the impression that hed rather die than to beg or precisely catch a cold than to go where they are at.

Lynx grumbled, seeing how hell bent joseph were. "well yer certainly no fun" she remark.

She turn to her friend. "let's go guys. We'll use butterfly wings" with that she produce the item.

Knives expression cause Lynx to glare at him. Lynx without permission began to grope at Joseph's clothes.

"HEY!" joseph screamed indignant.

"Relax" Lynx replied coolly and her search prove futile. She turn to Sarah and announce. "There is no butterfly wings. Quess you have to warp us home"

Sarah nodded and scream: "Warp portal"

then: "/swt"

"Eeep. I got no blue gems" she confess/

Even joseph join their chorus of despair.

"..."

"..."

"I dont know where we are,"Lynx finally declare. "it could take us days to reach civilization or get further lost."

"get goin' then. Time is wastin'" Joseph said with irk.

Knives couldnt task that kinda risk. This is after all a desert and they dont have empty glass to hold water. "no, " he said after awhile, "what we need is a guide"

Simultaneously they turn to Joseph.

Joseph slowly blink at them and mumbled a string of curses.

"give it up mister. We wont leave yer clothes not unless u agree to guide us" Lynx said.

Thru clench teeth Joseph gave direction. "MORROC is just 3 maps away from here. You go up turn left and go straight then go up."

Knives shook his head. " we need a guide" he repeated.

"please?" sarah added. "in exchange well give you anythign you want."

Joseph look dubious but Sarah' words fired up his imagination but before a silly grin spilled at his lips, he control himself. "fine"he nodded. "first I want my clothes back and you'll give me...300k!" his voice invited them to protest.

The three clumped up. Nod their heads slowly.

"err, move a lil back now you guys coz im gonna dress," joseph told them and point them at the ruined wall further back.

They eagerly obey and joseph sigh with relief. He went to shore and briskly donned his equipments, accessories and robe. Impatiently, he put his sakkat and mask while striding towards the wall.

"let's go" he commanded them curtly.

"invite him to the party, Lynx" Knives told the hunter.

"yer name?" Lynx ask the assasin.

Joseph reluctantly said his name and watch it printed on ALT-Z under the party name "Midgard Finest". Thus he could also see that theyre all healthy and little dots appeared on the mini-map.

"We have decided to pay you once we reach Morroc, Joseph" Sarah spoke apologetically.

Joseph nod his head sensing that Sarah was outnumbered in that decision. "Fine with me. Let's go"


	5. 5

"What is THIS place?" Lynx said after awhile when she could see remains of bldg and structures. She seemed fascinated and not merely polite that Joseph answered her.

"this WAS where the early residents of Morroc worship- a long long time ago before Morroc became a desert. Where you found me is where they initiate their babies to their religion."

"yer home is probly nearby," Sarah observed.

Joseph shrug.

Lyla return but instead of landing at Lynx shoulder, she perch righ on top of Joseph's sakkat. Joseph /swt

But before Lynx could move and apologize her mortification. Joseph raised an arm and whistle. Lyla calmly transfer from the sakat to his hand.

/ho :" cry for me

be my eye, wings of free

Gaze the world below

And when you cry

I wanted to die

Of longing and desire

To soar away. Like an eagle."

Joseph certainly took them by surprise when he sang. He probably was not conscious of it either nor their gaping mouth as he set the bird free with a pensive wistful look on his face.

He shook off the spell and said, "while we walk, lets gather enough woods -we need it for the fire and anyway this is a 2 days walk."

"sorry boy" Knives apologized to his pet who had to bear the extra weight of twigs trunks and roots.

"I'm surprised we haven't encountered any monsters" Lynx remark that night as they made their camp-their progress was good and Lynx tried to look beyond the darkness and try to imagine the pin-prick size wall where they had started from.

Sarah gape at her in disbelief. "what do you call those golems, andre, steel chonchon and occassional eggyra?" she demanded.

"well, terrible monsters." Lynx amended. Then laugh.

Sarah and Knives joined her. Joseph, on his part, seemed immune to their camaraderie as he put more twigs into the fire.

"strange. The air is getting colder." he mumbled.

Lynx and Knives exchange looks. Joseph had put twigs that they can be seen even from the next mountain and the guy seemed oblivious to that fact.

"look at his eyes, Knives. The guy's getting a fever. "Lynx whisper to Knives.

Knives could see Joseph's eyes getting cloudy, there is a faint flush on his cheek when he remove his mask to eat.

"yup." knives agreed.

"joseph..you look weird!" Sarah said out loud.

Joseph look up and blink. He was lost in thought. "ill sleep on it" he said with a note of dismissal.

Early morning...

Joseph seemed to be in no mood to eat breakfast as he urge them to hurry with their eating and move out.

"we have to move on. Early morning is the best time to move across the desert." he told them in a raspy voice.

"i think you need a doctor." Sarah said helplessly watching as Joseph's life is reducing by minutes, dismissible minutes.

Joseph ignore her and tried to squint far out of the horizon. "there" he croaked. "The earlier I get rid of you guys, the better I'll feel." he assured them.

"He WALK like a dead man."knives deliberately lag behind to confide with his friends as the three observe Joseph's back like a flock of spinsters. It had been 6 hours since the morning incident during which Joseph couldnt be coax into a conversation or rest. Their progress was much slower than yesterday and despite the fact that Sarah heal Joseph and sometimes discretely attempt a "status recovery" and "Cure" Joseph's status is beyond help.

Joseph was not aware that Knives who usually catch up to him and stay by his side was lagging. All he knows is that he feel awfully cold and walking doesn't seemed to help.

Knives touch his shoulder , Joseph's reaction was instantaneous as he turn around and "SONIC BLOW!"

Lynx and Sarah was like "OMG"

Fortunately, Joseph MISS

Knives /SWT

Joseph was like /WAH. His energy spent, Joseph swayed like a reed before he collapse knee first, his face splattered on the sand.

Blackness.

They had to put the assasin on the peco which force Knives to walk. They stripped Joseph so that the peco will not be overloaded and sarah offered to carry the guy's things.

"his fever...he hadnt still broke into a sweat. A bad sign." knives commet at this bag of helpless unconscious human flesh.

"must have come from his over-extended bath." Sarah theorized.

"is the WAY we're going the right direction?" Lynx fretted.

Joseph woke up in varyng degrees of confusion. His eyes felt like as if sands have got into them, his feet feels cold while his innards are on fire. He couldnt help but groan. He blink, wanting the impression that its evening to go away.

"wake up sleepy head" Lynx chirp.

"its evening. you better eat" Knives confirmed his impression.

Joseph force his eyes wide open and he realize he was on a sitting positon with his back leaning on a huge boulder and that a fire had been going on with him and the others surrounding it.

Sarah immediately went by his side and aid him in drinking. But he gagged nothing but air when they presented him with food. "nooo" he rasped.

"you have to..Yer fever..it still didnt break." Sarah's voice which beg get thru him in a maze of confusion.

He ignore her, look about him searching for some sign. Then he consult his mini-map. "you ..strayed higher..." he force the words out with pain. "the right portal is below us. Pass thru it and go up. Morroc will be there."

One day later...

Joseph woke up confuse when stone ceiling greeted him instead of open sky. The music which drifted thru the air announce that he is in Morroc. Joseph had to fought awake coz the music and his tiredness lulled him back to sleep. He stood up, wanting to escape his failure. It shames him. He spotted his equipment as they twinkle red in attention and put them on.

He wanted a bath but couldnt risk it, he went towards the window and push it open. Immediately, hot wind blasted his dace. He peered about him and jump out of the 2nd floor with an agility of a cat. And blended in the crowd of impassive assassins as if both alone and in group.

He might have forgotten that he is still in the party list except -despite the distance, group party telepathy works-ilt crackled to life.

The way, the conversation sounded they STILL thought he is in bed. Joseph could see them just pooling below the center and pray that they didnt check their minimaps.

"good lord! The heat here is so intense! Lets go to Christmas Land.." Lynx was saying.

"yeah" Sarah agreed

Joseph leave the party , prayng that they were to busy to notice and just to be sure, he ignored all whispers.

Later...

"he havent waited for his payment." Knives seemed baffled at that and excluded other mysteries like the reason he leave and where he is now.

"i cant reach him" sarah was moaning. "that guy is still EXHAUSTED"

Knives made a decision. "Lets look for him within an hour. If we found him, let's make sure that he is fine. If not, he probly does not want to be found. Let's go."

Joseph prove to be cunning as he risk his neck and life by paying the PVP narrator and tried to regain some semblance of health while sitting on the Izlude war field besides the fruit stand. He was in "no limit" area and was calmly eating apples.

Somehow, his calm confidence and silence made him appear intimidating as he watch the battle.

One or two mage and acolyte hit him in insignificant pain or either miss and laugh as they left him alone afterward, seeming to be happy as he /SWT in recognition of a puny attempt to destroy him.

He still got the pallor of death around him which made people doubt if he had in his possession a cursed katar similar to the muramasa of the swordman's job. And yet he calmly goes on replenishing his health with a variety of items he foraged on his kafra.

He had to gained strength so he can endure traveling back home or until he feel quite safe and ensure that no Sarah, Knives or Lynx to treat him like a person and NOT an assassin.

With strength, his ire grew against Sarah's party and his black mood accompanied him thru the night and in his sleep. The good thing about the PVP room is that its open 24/7 and joseph choose a spot to lie down without being seen.

"CLOAKING!"

With his back on the wall, he fell asleep.

Only to be awaken rudely the next day when a blunt something persisted in poking his side. HE woke up, already glaring at whatever that disturb him even before it occurs to him that it was a blacksmith's boot.

He perform a fancy flip which immediately brought him to his feet. And found himself surrounded by a party of blacksmith, a hunter and a rogue-they were smirking at him.

"what do you want?"joseph ask flatly as he scoop up his sakkat and put it on.

"we heard about you," the blacksmith began, "or rather the asssasin who had a cursed katar. Is the assasin you?"

Joseph stare at him. Finally, "yer not worth it" he declare. Then walk away.

The rogue and the hunter snicker and guffaw as the blacksmith turn red in anger behind Joseph's back.

"lets go boys. Hunting garm in Lutie is better than this" the blacksmith declared.

In one smooth, almost continuous motion which the blacksmith certainly didnt see, Joseph was in front of them.

"garm? Isn't it a Boss monster?How accurate is your source?" joseph ask mildly.

"i wouldnt buy an unfrozen chainmail if it aint the truth" the blacksmith patted his armour in pride.

Noticing that joseph seemed interested he drawl. "i woudnt mind giving it to you if we fight for it though."

for the first time, Joseph smiled. IT didnt let his eyes though, it was almost a hungry smile.


	6. 6

Minutes later...

Joseph watch with workmanlike satisfaction at the three boys sprawled on the ground. Whistling, he broke a bwing..

At Prontera..

Joseph feel like a novice all over again at the intense way the librarian look at him as he borrowed a book concerning monsters.

"its a miracle! That someone had decided to dropped by the place," the librarian had remarked without interest earlier.

At Lutie...

Lynx and Sarah were excitingly exclaiming over each other's plan on making a perfect snowman that they were not even aware of leaving the toy factory and are now in the open field.

Knives went ahead for his grand peco seemingly eager to go back to warmer climates.

"We-" Sarah began only to be interrupted by

"WAHH!" Knives howled his surprise.

"!" the 2 girls exclaimed and hurried for they know they could catch up if they just hasten.

"Dont-" Knives could read their progress but his warning came to late.

Without warning, the 2 girls became frozen just like Knives and the dreaded Garm came out of its camouflage, his white icicle fur had blended well that the three were caught unaware.

Now, the three were frozen. Trap in an icy cocoon.

"/Wah" the three cried when the Snow-Wolf began to cast thunderstorm-

"Throw Stone~"

The Garm's casting got cancelled and yet the wolf persisted in re-casting the spell. He ignore disdainfully the rock which hit him.

The three tried to warn whoever rescued them.

"He'll cast SG. Run!" Lynx warned. The Garm was blocking the view of the thief/rogue/assasin which attempt to save them.

Instead of heeding her advice, whoever it was

"Pick up stone!"

"Throw stone."

Lynx yelled, " we got a DUMB idiot! God save us!"

Finally, "Throw Sand!" Now that finally caught the Garm's attention and he cast SG again which serve to strenghten the ice that cover the three and sealed their mouth as well.

Turning to the pesky human that ruined his dinner, Lynx and her friends finally caught a view of their rescuer and was astonish to find Joseph. They couldnt mouth their surprise but they had their suspicion that joseph was well aware that he knew it was them judging by the way he studiously avoided looking at them.

The SG apparently didnt affect him as he withdraw and began to hit and run kinda attack against the garm. He clearly impress the audience with his cool moves and made them belatedly aware that Joseph is the BEST assasin if he can defeat the Hi-Orc and this one.

He finally defeated the garm and pocketed an elunium and an OVB without much interest.

He walk towards the three frosted humans. Did a lame act of surprise and remark, " Funny seeing you here guys."

And frown at their frost-bitten expression. "I better warmed you guys up. You look like you'll catch your death."

He tried to carry or even nip Sarah's ice to no avail. Shook his head and produce finally a pet incubator and an Isis egg.

"WTF!" this place is COLD!" his pet isis screeched upon awakening. "even my nipples-"

Joseph turn a gorgeous red-he had forgotten Tamara's personality. "tamara!" he warned.

If Tamara got a pair of feet, she'll probably stamped them as she retorted, " Honestly Mister. This place is FREEZING!"

"Come help me carry or pull over our clients to the Toy Factory." Joseph order.

Tamara was finally aware of the three icecream victim and said with distaste. "Master, let's just leave this ...humans. I wont help them! But I have a proxy."

With that declaration, Tamara simultaneously return to egg state while Pickard a picky-pet of Joseph appeared.

Joseph /swt as his pet picky turned to ice the very moment he came to existence. The cold atmosphere quickly penetrated his small body.

Joseph pick Pickard and angrily summon Tamara with the last of his incubator. But his anger turn to pleading. "look tamara, ill get you a Queen's hair ornament, just help me."

Tamara's eyes lit up. "okey. Ill help!"

Joseph eagerly went to work as he tied the rope he had carried around the three ice-rock and then tied it on tamara's waist.

" Okey, let's go." the three march towards the north.

Later...

"this will," joseph yawned and rub his eyes sleepily and he put another twig to the fire, "..heat you up." he told the 3 frozen guys. By now theyre inside the Toy Factory which was considerably warmer than outside. Joseph had to cajole and coax Tamara to drag them on a favorable spot away from the aggressive toy soldiers and such.  
"Tamara, took over will ya?" he turn to his pet with a stern look.

"yeah, yeah" Tamara replied airily while chewing her white pots.

Joseph grunted and slouched more comfortably on the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut and in a few minutes fell asleep.

Tamara finish her eating and move closer to where joseph rest. A fond look came in her eyes which soften her ice-queen expression. She craddle the boy on her lap, Joseph cave in without protest nor consciousness.

"Sad soul of the desert bossom

where thy go in sweet slumber?

I pray for my lost brother  
that your dream is kinder."

Tamara sang softly as she stroke the guy's hair and embrace him.

"I cant believe this!" Joseph lash out. "Tamara RETURNED to egg and didnt even wait for me to wake up!"

the three who were now mobile had mutually vow not to tell Joseph of tamara's affection for the assasin, since by the look of stuff, Joseph wont believe their story.

He was a little put off as he look at three shivering form without mercy. "we're quits now"

"/Thx" Sarah was grateful she hug Joseph wet clothes and all.

Joseph turn red in embarassment. He had to remind himself that this guys are his enemies. "I hope we wont met again.."he began.

Lynx gleefully join in hugging him.

"i HOPE we h-havent met." joseph plodded on determine to finish his cool speech. "And-CHRIST! Not ye too?" he howl when the crusader began to hug him.

Lynx with twinkling eyes declare, "joseph, ye are our friends now whether you like it OR not."

Making Joseph moan.

Thus this is the end of my complete story about this assasin. The next page is about 3 years later and is unfinished. Read them at your own risk.


	7. 7

OFF STORY

I havent finish this part coz im no longer familiar with ragnarok...they got new maps, new monster new cards new jobs, new emoticons and new npc and quest...its sad really but id rather spend my time playing new online games than doing research to end this. Enuff said.

3 years later...

Joseph was back on his natural talent-this time as a hi-thief. Its been three years since last he rescued the three and 3 years that it seemed that they vanish off the planet. Thought concerning them wasn't entertained because of his busy schedule.  
However, one day...

Automatically just outside Morroc on the north gate, Joseph begun to pick up the loots scattered about and wasn't even conscious that the loot is leading him to a certain direction.

He bend, pick up, stand straight and move on repeatingly the action until.../SWT

"WTF" he was surprised to pick a panty which wasn't drop by any monster in the said area. Puzzled, and yet attracted by the trail of loots, he mulled over the object and move on.

"ouch" he bump into someone and was scratching his head as he straighten and get the biggestg surprise of his life.

"Lynx?" he blink and blink to see Lynx, as a SNIPER,

Lynx winked at him. "did you pick the panty by chance, Joseph? I couldnt resist adding it as a lure. Cool touch eh?"

Joseph scowl at her and drop the panty and the 25 birds of feathers, 5 feathers and 10 arrows. "Didn't I tell you guys that I hope we'll never met each other again?" he reminded her.

Lynx who had been picking the stuff Joseph drop, straighten and pinch Joseph's cheek. "My, my I'd always been wondering what you look like if yer younger. Yer cuter! And watch yer mouth young man, I'm older than ye are now."

Joseph scowl darken as he rub his cheek. "im 16!" he growl.

Time had erase the perpetual guarded expression in Joseph's eyes and he was still re-learning to control his temper. Joseph at 16 was a SUN.

"where's Sarah and Knives BTW?" he change the subject and look about.

"Yer soooooooo cute!" Lynx overwhelm with Joseph's boyish face instead of answering crumpled Joseph's hair and pinch his cheeks again.

"Joseph, do forgive Lynx-her maternal drive is acting up again." a familiar voice with a tone of absentminded despair caught Joseph's attention.

Joseph turn about and his jaw sag. "s-Sarah?" he sounded shock.

Sarah smile and nod her head in grandmotherly like fashion. She is lvl 99 and a blue aura surrounded her like a cloak. Her hair was snow-white and her skin paper thin and delicate. She LOOk 74 years of age.

"I havent change job yet,"she explained unnecessarily. "A lot had happen when we parted ways. Lynx is now a sniper, you a hi-thief .." a twinkle of amusement and remembrance lit her eyes. "...it was funny when Lynx had became a super novice she was quite a handful! Me and-"

Lynx embarrass at her past cut in, " The reason we lure you is because we GOT a problem. Knives vanish."

Joseph blink and snorted. "knives a grown-up! He can take care of hisself!"  
Sarah and Lynx exchange looks. "He's a super novice" Sarah corrected with despair in her voice. "he is a little boy of ten years old/"

Silence.

Joseph sat on the sand and said two words with his assasin coolness. "I see."

"please will you look for him?" Lynx beg as she kneel in front of him and hold his hand.

Joseph shake his head and mumbled. "Im level 33 and I got no elemental dagger. My equips are for assasin."

Lynx brighten considerably. "If I give you equips would you agree?"

Joseph nodded sheepishly and scratch his hair. "I'm broke," he confess. Then his eyes caught Lynx wedding ring.

"No kidding! You and Knives married?" he exclaimed. "Good fer-"his words fell off a cliff at Lynx confused looks.

"Err why would I marry Knives?" Lynx ask

Joseph back pedalled fast. "Uhm, who's the lucky guy?"

Lynx grin at him. "He's a blacksmith."she wink at Joseph. "good thing I married him at the right time." and with that she stand up and summon her husband.

"Daniel, I MISS YOU"

A brown-haired, blue eyed blacksmith soon materialized out of thin air. And judging from his mixed surrendered, amused and irk expression, he was not so surprise that lynx summon him at unfortunate times.

He finish eating the last shred of meat and drawled, "Hon, who's yer lady friend this time that ye are DYING to show me off!"

"Loveeee, " Lynx grumbled sweetly in a sophisticated purring noise which Joseph hadnt heard before. She hook her arms over that of her husband and drag him to Joseph.

"Daniel, meet Joseph MY first crush after my 6th husband" she introduce with pride.

"Ah, err nice to meet cha" Joseph said awkwardly looking uncomfortable.

Daniel didn't hesitate to shake Joseph's offered hands. "I'd heard tales about you, Joseph from my wife and her friends. Yer a great man."

Joseph blush and duck his head.

Sarah and Lynx exchange amuse looks that bordered on motherly.

To save Joseph, Daniel put his arms over his chest and demanded, "So why am I here?"

"Oh. OH!" Lynx returned her attention to the task. "Love, would you forge Joseph here some elemental dagger?" she pleaded.

Daniel turn to Joseph and explain, "I'm a pure forger. What would you like? Level 1,2 or 3? What elements? How-"

"You decide. I'm okey with whatever you give me" Joseph said hastily.

Lynx had chosen well her husband for Daniel look thoughtfully at Joseph and said, "yer too kind...if im not mistaken, Lynx and Sarah neglected to inform you that it was our son's fault that Knives gone if this explain the reason why ye need elementals."

"a SON?" Joseph repeated, he turn incredulous eyes at Daniel then Lynx.

Sarah nodded her head in confirmation. "Lynx was allergic to the mage class, I was shock when it turns out that-"

"-I couldn't RESIST!" Lynx blurted defensively. "He is so cute strutting there like a little rooster laughing while wearing an eggshell- I SIMPLY must have him and adopted him there and then. Male MAGE are sooo cute!"

Joseph's head slump in amusement and irk and surprise. "What do you mean yer son's fault?" he impatiently move onward with their discussion.

Lynx with a weary sigh answer tonelessly, " Kenjie tease Knives and dared him to...I dunno. Kenjie's about 12 years old."

"I don't get it, "Joseph shook his head. "dared him what?"

"Kenjie wont tell. Knives made him promise not to tell."Daniel answer. "Boys words of honour and all."

"send him here Lynx" joseph order

"Kenjie come here!"

Sure enough a mage of about twelve years old materialize. He is wearing a green feeler and was stuffing hastily the meat on his mouth.

"Kenjie! Didn't I TELL you NOT to touch the meat? That's OUR supper?" Daniel exploded.

Joseph studied the little boy and groan, though the kid got Daniel's blue eyes and Lynx yellow hair...he got Joseph's hairstyle. He had a suspicion, Lynx kinda miss him.

"I didn't eat no nothin!" Kenjie openly lied between swallows. Then his eyes spotted Joseph and surprise Joseph with a, "Ye must be Joseph. Ye look poor."

"Kenjie!" Lynx and Daniel were shock.

Joseph is a hi-thief and though young again he had more years of experience than the first job kid and so he is cool. He replied, " I got to sell some of my equips for zennies and some of things I couldnt use. The money is for my transcedental."

Kenjie was secretly disappointed that he didnt get a rise out of Joseph from his remark. He fell on sullen silence.

"I used to tell my friends about ye Joseph. I didnt know Kenjie was listenin'"Lynx remark apologetically.

"Shed been bragging about ye during supper and before bed im gonna gagged if I hear one more story!" kenjie added with resentment and jealousy.  
Lynx turn red in anger. "thats enough kenjie!" she bark. "Ye zip yer mouth and go home!" she order.

"Ate lynx, I need him." Joseph told the sniper quietly.

Sarah and daniel meanwhile were busy in forging weapons for Joseph that they miss the little drama.

Kenjie not quite sure that he heard Joseph correctly stammer with fright, "w-what?"

"he have to come with me and look for knives" Joseph explain

"FAILURE"

Daniel who had been forging steel was so shock he lost his rhythm and broke an iron ore. "WHAT?" he sounded shock.

"But he is still a baby! MY baby!" Lynx wail as she hug Kenjie.

"Didnt I serve ye guys well in the past?" the hi-thief reminded them. "Ye trust me on this."he promised them as he pried Kenjie loose off Lynx's bossom.

Kenjie still dazed at the unexpectedness of this turn of event remain mute.

Daniel and Lynx exchange looks and hesitated.

Sarah solve their problem by approaching Kenjie. Kenjie was force to look at Sarah's face. His blue eyes met Sarah's brown.

"you could really help ye know"

Kenjie sigh and muttered, "i suppose. I mean, this is the first time someone actually NEEd me."

Daniel cleared his throat. "very well." he handed Joseph a fire main gauche, a very vewy strong wind stilletto and a plus 4 verystrong ice dirk. "There ye go. I could make more except... no iron." he said.

"Here" Lynx handed Joseph 1 million zennies. "Fer yer transpo, Kafra service and pots" she explained.

"thanks" Joseph replied gruffly.

Sarah surprise him when she handed her a headset. "its not much like the sakkat ye adore but ye can listen to cool music" she told him.

"Besides, "she confess, "I like you without the sakkat. You look..almost approachable."

Joseph growl.

"Well, this is goodbye.." Lynx said tearfully. "kenjie be good to yer Kuya Joseph okey?" she order her son as she kiss his forehead.

"bye mommy. Bye Daddy." Kenjie bawled as he hugged his parents tight.

Joseph look away, memories of past pain and lost on his face which Sarah before he regain his mask.  
Sarah open a portal to Prontera City and with a nod at Joseph since shes the last to go in they vanish.


End file.
